kampung Dynasty Warriors
by Aiko Ishikawa
Summary: bagaimana ya kalo para Chara DW tinggal disatu kampung yang sama?pasti ancur tuh,gaje dll, ini cerita pertamaku maaf kalo rada gaje,chapter 10 UPDATE
1. Chapter 2

FANFICTION DYNASTY WARRIORS

Halo ini fanfic pertamaku,maaf kalau cerita sedikit ngawur

Baik bayangin kalau Dynasty Warriors punya kampung,dan masing-masing dibatasi oleh RT,yaitu RT Wei,RT Shu,RT Wu,RT Jin,RT Other semua punya moto masing-masing RT Wu "RT kami selalu ramah,RT kami selalu ramai,tapi maaf kalau warga kami selalu bawa bencana" RT Shu "semua derita kami alami bersama,semua ceria kami alami bersama,demi nama kebersamaan" RT Wei "kerja bakti selalu kami alami,RT kami harus bersih" RT Jin "derita lo,masalah lo,bukan urusan gue" RT Other "selalu bersama walaupun rumah pada jauh-jauh"

OKEY HAPPY READING GUYS! ^_^

Kampung Dynasty Warriors

Rated :K

Genre :Humor,Parody

-ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO KOEI,saya mah cuman maen doang- ^_^

Warning:cerita banyak yang GaJe,setting pada jaman sekarang,banyak anime bertebaran disana sini

Chapter :1

Bersih!Bersih!Bersih!

Kejadiaan ini berada di RT Wei dirumah om Cao Cao yang merupakan RT Wei,duduk disofa membaca koran tahun kemarin (?)

Cao PI:"ayah aku berangkat ke sekolah"

Cao Cao:"udah sarapan"(masih baca koran)

Cao Pi:"udah ayah"

Cao Cao:"udah ngeliat tanggal dan tau hari ini,hari apa?"

Cao Pi pergi ke pojok ruangan ngeliat kalender bergambar Angry Birds(?) sedikit informasi minna-san,kalau ayahnya Cao Pi,yaitu Cao Cao penggemar Angry Birds,kalau nggak percaya kita bahas kamar Cao Cao,disana sini banyak poster Angry Birds,boneka-boneka Angry Birds,bantal guling Angry Birds,bahkan koleksi pulpen Angry Birdsnya lengkap sampe sampe Cai Wenji kalah lengkap dengan koleksi nya Cao Cao.

Cao Pi:"ternyata hari ini,hari minggu"

Cao Cao:"iya,hari ini hari bersih-bersih"

Cao Pi:"minggu kemarenkan udah ayah"

Cao Cao:"entah kenapa RT Wei selalu kotor,tapi untuk menjaga martabat RT Wei kita harus kerja bakti"

Cao Pi hanya pasrah,mau tau kenapa RT Wei selalu kotor,karna RT Wei terdapat ditengah-tengah jadi otomatis semua sampah hijrah ke RT Wei,apes banget ya bahkan anaknya Xiahou Yuan,Xiahou Ba pindah ke RT Jin karna suatu alasan.

Para warga RT Wei berkumpul membawa senjata masing-masing lho kok senjata salah-salah maksudku peralatan untuk bersih-bersih

Jia Xu:(menghela napas)"bersih bersih lagi"

Li Dian:"kan memang rutin seminggu sekali Jia Xu

Jia Xu:"iya,tapi kalau sampah limbah rumah tangga plastik atau bungkus makanan ringan sih nggak masalah, masalahnya kenapa juga ada mobil Alpard,BMW,motor matic,dan motor-motor gede(?)kenapa juga ikut dibuang" (*nggak salah tu*)

Li Dian:"wow mahal tu dijual"

Yue Jin:"saya kemaren nemu laptop masih bagus lho,cuman mousenya aja kagak ada"

Li Dian:"berungtungnya"

Cao Cao:"para wargaku,RT kita harus bersih kegiatan ini rutin kita lakukan seminggu sekali"

Zhang He:"aduh cyin,cape deh eike"

Guo Jia:"diem lu banci"

Meraka mulai berpencar dan mulai kelompok Cao Cao,Xiahou Yuan,Xiahou Dun,dan Jia Xu

Xiahou Dun:(membungkuk)"mencabut rumput,Jia Xu! Mana gunting rumputnya"

Jia Xu:"ini"(memberikan gunting)

Xiahou Dun:(melempar balik guntingnya)

Jia Xu:"aduh!"

Xiahou Dun:"lu gila ya!gunting sekecil itu mana bisa motong rumput!sampe gue tua pun ni rumput nggak akan kepotong!(marah,meteran marah 40%)

Cao Cao:"udah-udah cepat dikerjain"

Dikelompok Cao Pi,Zhen Ji,Guo Jia,Zhang He. Memungut sampah dipinggir jalan kaya pemulung gitu (Author diMusou Attack ama PiJiJiaHe(cao pi zhen ji guo jia zhang he))

Cao Pi:"kita hanya mencari botol plastik,gelas air mineral,pokoknya sampah lalu masukkan dalam kantong sampah"

JiJiaHe:"aye"(seperti gaya Happy di anime Fairy Tail)

Cao Pi:"kelompok dibagi,Guo Jia ama Zhang He"

Guo Jia:"apa! sama Zhang He,kenapa nggak sama Zhen Ji"

Cao Pi:"nggak boleh!Zhen Ji pacar aku tau!"

Zhen Ji:"udah jangan jadi tom and jerry"

PiJia:"Tom and Jerry?"

Zhen Ji:"maksudnya jangan berantem"

Cao Pi:"dia yang mulai duluan!"

Guo Jia:"enak aja!elu yang mulai duluan!"

Zhen Ji:"daripada berpencar kita cari sama-sama saja"

Cao Pi:"baiklah"

Mereka mulai memungut sampah.

Guo Jia:"aduh Zhang He!ngapain elu dandan segala!"

Zhang He:"aduh cyin,kalau eike kaga bedandan nanti kulit eke hitam,jadi eike kagak cantik deh"

Guo Jia:(muntah)

Kelompok Li Dian,Xu Huang,Yue Jin,juga mulung sampah

(Author dimusou attack ama DianHuangJin)

Li Dian:"beneran elu nemu laptop disini"

Yue Jin:"iya"

Li Dian:"sapa tau gue nemu juga"

Xu Huang:"apaan sih yang kalian bicarakan"

Li Dian:"Yue Jin nemu laptop"

Xu Huang:"oh itu dari warga RT Jin yang terkenal akan kekayaan mereka"

Li Dian:"sayang banget benda masih bagus dibuang"

Kerja bakti selesai.

Cao Cao:"terima kasih wargaku,telah mau kerja bakti"

Dian Wei:"apapun yang ditugaskan Pak Cao Cao akan saya laksanakan":)

Nah itu tadi cerita dari warga RT Wei yang rajin bener.

Mohon Reviewnya ya sodara U Next Chapter

Next chapter warga RT Shu


	2. ada hantu

Wah chapter 2,maaf telat update soalnya saya sibuk akan tugas saya,maklum saya akan menghadapi yang namanya UAN,oke ini dia sesuai janji cerita kali ini dibawakan oleh warga RT Shu,dan makasih juga yang udah mereview,oke jawaban Review:

-Fanficmember-

Iya,aku juga mau tu laptop,mobil BMW,dan benda lainya :)

Awalnya sih ga percaya juga kalo Wei rajin bersih bersih sebenarnya mau di kingdom Shu aja yang bersih bersih,yah karna kingdom Wei p-e-m-a-l-a-s *Dimusou Attack juga* oke thanks to review

-Xtreme guavaniko-

Papi Cao Cao ga jahat kok cuman males aja ngeliatin RTnya kotor mulu,(*tunggu kenapa aku manggil Cao Cao dengan sebutan papi*)ketauan nih,Wa suka ama Angry Birds,yah saya juga kurang lengkap koleksinya sama papi Cao thanks to review.

-SoniCanvas-

Ya Zhang He itu gagah kok,cuman sikapnya aja yang kaya bencong,seandainya dia jantan pasti thanks to review.

-Elishabeth-

Itulah Zhang He,kalo wajahnya kaga dikasih bedak kurang lengkap rasanya,nah ini chapter duanya thanks to review

Oke sambutan hangat dari saya Happy Reading Guys.

** Kampung Dynasty Warriors**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K

Genre:homur,parody

-all character belong to koei,saya mah cuman maennya doang-

Warning:semuanya super OOC,gaje dah ga kebayang,setting pada jaman sekarang.

Chapter:2

Ada Hantu

Malam jumat,bulu kuduk pasti merinding karna takut yang namanya hantu,tapi tidak untuk Jiang Wei,Zhao Yun,Ma Chao,dan Guan Ping,keempat remaja ini memacu ardenalin mereka dengan menonton film hantu dirumah Ma Chao.

Ma Chao:"siapa yang berani nonton film ini?"

Guan Ping:"aku!"

Semua melempar Guan Ping pake bantal .

Zhao Yun:"huh,kamu ini Guan Ping,kita kesini mau nonton film horror,bukan film kaya gituan"

Guan Ping:"maaf,habisnya otakku ketularan Sima Zhao yang rada negatif"

-di RT Jin-

Sima Zhao:"hatci!"

Sima Shi:"kenapa kamu?"

Sima Zhao:"sepertinya ada yang nyebut namaku"

-kembali ke RT Shu-

Jiang Wei:"udah udah,kita masih belum cukup umur nonton film kaya gitu"

Guan Ping:"salahkan Ma Chao dong,nawarin film begituan" -,-

Semua menatap Ma Chao dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

Ma Chao:"tunggu,ini bukan punyaku,ini punya Sima Zhao"

-di RT Jin-

Sima Zhao:"HATCIIIIII!"

Sima Shi:(terpental sampe kamar mandi)

Sima Zhao:"aduh!siapa sih yang nyebut namaku,sialan tu yang nyebut,orang lagi maen PS disebut sebut!"

Sima Shi:(hanya bisa elus elus punggungnya)

-kembali lagi di RT Shu-

Zhao Yun:"aduh,kapan kita nonton film horrornya"

Ma Chao:"sabar"

Ma Chao memasukkan kaset horror kedalam DVDnya.

Semua yang ada disitu mulai saling melindungi wajahnya dengan bantal,biar ga ngeliat filmnya(?)

Dilayar:

_Film ini dapat membuat anda tidak dapat tidur selama satu minggu(?),dan anda akan menjerit ketakutan selama film ini berlangsung._

Mereka menonton film horror itu dengan aktifitas masing masing,seperti

Guan Ping:(ngumpet dikolong meja)

Zhao Yun:(sembunyi dibalik sofa)

Jiang Wei:"setan!setan!setan!wedan jahe!(?)(terus latah selama film berlangsung)

Ma Chao:(menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal)

Mereka semua hanya bisa ketakutan menonton film itu,dan menjerit ketakutan selama film berlangung,Ma Dai yang ada dikamar buat belajar merasa terganggu akan jeritan kaga jelas mereka.

Ma Dai:"huuh,dasar kaka Ma Chao nih,orang lagi belajar malah ribut!"

Ma Dai keluar dari kamarnya untuk menegur kakaknya untuk memelani volume jeritan mereka (?)tapi sebelum itu terlaksana, Ma Dai juga ikut nimbrung dengan kakaknya dengan alasan takut nonton film horror.

Ma Dai:"aduh kaka Ma Chao,kenapa nonton film horror dimalam jumat"(meluk Ma Chao)

Ma Chao:"memacu ardenalin"

Ma Dai:"kalo memacu ardenalin jangan nonton film horror juga kali"

Ma Chao:"habisnya cuma ini yang dapat kami lakukan"

Akhirnya film horror itu selesai juga,dan jeritan sudah tidak ada lagi.

Zhao Yun:"fiuh,akhirnya selesai juga"

Guan Ping:(masih gemetaran)

Jiang Wei:"ih,seram hantunya"

Ma Dai:(masih meluk Ma Chao)

Ma Chao:"sudah Ma Dai!film udah selesai!"

Tok,tok,tok,terdengar suara pintu diketuk,sontak membuat kelima remaja itu terkejut.

Ma Dai:"ka Ma Chao,ada yang ngetuk pintu tuh"

Ma Chao:"mana mungkin malem malem ada yang ngetuk pintu,inikan sudah jam 10 lewat"

Ma Dai:(memperhatikan jam didinding)

Zhao Yun:"mungkin para orang yang ngeronda"

Jiang Wei:"mungkin aja"

Tok,tok,tok,suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar lagi

Kelima remaja yang masih dikuasai dengan rasa deg deggan setelah menonton film horror tadi hanya bisa saling tatap menatap.

Guan Ping:"buka,atau ngga?"

Semuanya angkat bahu.

Tok,tok,tok,suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar lagi,kali ini sedikit lebih keras,kelima remaja itu berlari kekamar Ma Dai,karna ketakutan

Ma Dai:"kaka Ma Chao,buka pintunya"

Ma Chao:"e,tapi..."

Guan Ping:"Zhao Yun,kamu aja deh yang ngebukain pintunya,kamukan cover boy"

Zhao Yun:"enak aja!nanti kalau ada apa apa bagaimana?"

Guan Ping:"yah resiko elu"

Zhao Yun memukul kepala Guan Ping.

Jiang Wei yang masih memiliki rasa keberanian pun langsung angkat bicara,walaupun rasa takut masih terlihat diwajahnya.

Jiang Wei:"aku aja deh yang ngebukain pintunya"

Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao pun merasa tertolong akan keberanian Jiang Wei,mereka menatap Jiang Wei dengan tatapan gaje.(*dasar penakut*)

Zhao Yun:"makasih Jiang Wei,kamu penyelamat jiwaku" (lebay mode on)

Ma Chao:"aku sungguh tersanjung kau mau menggantikan posisiku untuk membukakan pintu"

Jiang Wei:"iya,iya"

Ma Dai:"kaka Jiang Wei,sebaiknya jangan deh"

Guan Ping:(hanya elus elus kepala)

Jiang Wei pun pergi ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu walau dihatinya masih penuh dengan perasaan takut.

Jiang Wei:"kalo aku buka ternyata beneran,tapi kan hantu itu kaga ada,ah buka aja deh"

Jiang Wei membuka pintu,dan ia melihat seseorang memakai pakaian putih ada dihadapannya,tanpa berteriak, bergerak,berkedip(?) Jiang Wei langsung pingsan ditempat.

Teman temannya yang menunggu Jiang Wei pun merasa heran,karna tidak mendengar suara Jiang Wei.

Zhao Yun:"Jiang Wei mana ya?"

Ma Dai:"lama banget"

Akhirnya mereka keluar juga dari kamar Ma Dai dan mereka sangat terkejut melihat Jiang Wei pingsan didepan pintu.

Zhao Yun:"Jiang Wei!"

Zhao Yun segera berlari kearah Jiang Wei,dan ia terkejut melihat seseorang dihadapannya,dan langsung aja

Zhao Yun:"uwaaaaaaaaaaaa,setan!"

Jiang Wei yang tadinya pingsan tiba tiba sadar dan juga ikut teriak setan sambil latah.

Wei Yan:"hei...ngapain..ka...lian..teri..ak se..tan"

Zhao Yun:"ah,om Wei Yan!,om Zhuge Liang!"

Zhuge Liang:"kenapa kalian ga buka pintu,padahal kami dah ngetuk pintu ini beberapa kali"

Ma Chao:"jadi om Zhuge Liang yang ngetuk pintu ya?"

Zhuge Liang:"iya,kami dah kering nungguin kalian supaya dibukakan pintunya"

Ma Chao:"salah sendiri dong ngetuk pintu malam malam"

Ma Dai:"syukurlah bukan hantu"(mengelus dadanya)

Zhuge Liang:"hantu?"

Guan Ping:"kami kira yang ngetuk pintu tadi hantu"

Zhuge Liang:"dasar,mana ada yang namanya hantu"

Wei Yan:"pe..nakut"

Kelima remaja itu hanya bisa diam karna malu kalo mereka semua takut hantu.

Nah itu dia cerita dari warga RT Shu,memacu ardenalin dengan nonton film horror dimalam jumat,mohon reviewnya ya,see u next chapter.

Next chapter warga RT Wu


	3. Trio Wu

Chapter 3,yang akan dibawakan oleh warga RT Wu,dan ini balasan review:

-fanficmember-

Kalo nginep dikuburan,tambah kocar kacir mereka,karna semuanya pada penakut,oke thanks to review

-Evil Red Thorn-

Benar itu,benar,Wei Yan mirip sekali ama genderuwo,dan Zhuge Liang sangatlah cocok untuk jadi kuntilanak *dihajar Wei Yan dan Zhuge Liang*oke thanks to review

-Xtreme guavaniko-

Mungkin kalo Wei Yan buka topeng tambah seram kali ya, oke thanks to review.

-Yuya The PKKer-

Itulah hebatnya Jiang Wei,nah ini cerita warga RT Wu,oke thanks to review.

Oke sambutan hangat dari saya,Happy Reading Guys.

**Kampung Dynasty Warriors**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:k

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to koei,saya mah cuman maennya doang-

Warning:super OOC,gaje dah ga kebayang,setting pada jaman sekarang.

* * *

Chapter:3

Trio Wu

Dihari minggu yang indah,ga mendung,ga ujan,ga panas,(?) ayam berkokok dengan nyaringnya dari arah sebuah rumah terdengar suara teriakkan seseorang yang Author kenal namanya Lu Xun.

Lu Xun:"aduh Ling Tong ini,nyetel jam weker nyaring banget!"

Lu Xun pun segera menuju kamar Ling Tong buat matiin jam wekernya Ling Tong,tanpa mengetok pintu kamar Ling Tong,Lu Xun langsung aja masuk kamarnya Ling Tong dan mematikan jam weker malapetaka itu(?).

Lu Xun:"jam weker dah nyaring banget,tapi orangnya masih tidur pulas aja dengan air liur membasahi bantal!"

Lu Xun pun menggoyangkan tubuh Ling Tong buat dibangunin.

Lu Xun:"Ling Tong bangun,bangun,bangun"(menggoyangkan tubuh Ling Tong)

Tapi hasilnya nol,Ling Tong masih pulas tertidur,tapi Lu Xun tidak kehabisan akal,inilah cara Lu Xun ngebangunin Ling Tong:

Lu Xun:(mukul panci)

Ling Tong:(masih tidur)

Lu Xun:(teriak teriak disamping telinga Ling Tong)

Ling Tong:(masuk selimut)

Lu Xun:(pake toa)"Ling Tong,bangun!"

Hasilnya masih saja nol,Ling Tong sangat sulit dibangunin, memang pantas ia diberi julukan " si pengeran tidur Wu" julukan yang diberikan oleh warga RT Wu untuk Ling Tong,yang terkenal akan tidurnya,bayangin aja dia itu tidur 20 jam sehari (?).

Lu Xun:"aduh,ni orang ga bangun bangun ya"

Tiba tiba Gan Ning nongol didepan pintu kamar Ling Tong,sambil ngucek ngucek matanya,kelihatan sekali kalo dia baru bangun tidur.

Gan Ning:"ada apa sih,pagi pagi dah ribut!"

Lu Xun:"ini nih,Ling Tong ga mau bangun"

Gan Ning:"emang loe,banguninnya pake cara apa?"

Lu Xun:"mukul panci,teriak teriak ditelinga Ling Tong,dan pake Toa"

Gan Ning:"yaelah,kalo itu mah ga mempan buat Ling Tong,biar loe kasi bom (?) disampingnya pun,Ling Tong ga akan bangun"

Lu Xun:"jadi gimana?"

Gan Ning:"gini nih"

Gan Ning menggendong Ling Tong lalu ia membawanya kedapur dan...

Ling Tong:"uwaaaaaaaaaa,dingin!"

Lu Xun yang mendengar teriakan Ling Tong pun langsung berlari kedapur dan langsung aja masang wajah jawdrop.

Ling Tong:"apa apaan sih ini?!"

Gan Ning:"kalo loe ga disiram pake air,ama es batu!loe itu ga akan bangun!"

Lu Xun:(jawdrop)

-Dimeja makan-

Gan Ning:"huuh,laparnya"(merebahkan kepalanya dimeja makan)

Ling Tong:"aduh perutku dah berbunyi"

Lu Xun:"wah makanan semuanya sudah habis,mie pun ga ada sama sekali dilemari ini"(nunjuk lemari makanan)

Gan Ning:"apa kau bilang?!ga ada sama sekali!"

Ling Tong:"coba liat dikulkas"

Ling Tong menuju kulkas,dan membukanya tapi hasilnya nol,kulkas itu kosong.

Ling Tong:"kulkas pun kosong!"

Gan Ning:"jadi kita ga sarapan hari ini?"

Lu Xun:"kita patungan,buat beli nasi bungkus diwarung depan"

Ling Tong:"sorry Xun,gue lagi kere,kantong lagi kering"

Gan Ning:"sama aku juga"

Lu Xun:"aku sih cuma punya uang lima ribu,ga cukup ini"

Gan Ning:"aha!"(keluar bohlam diatas kepala)

Ling Tong:"wuis ada bohlam diatas kepalamu Gan Ning"

Gan Ning:"gue gituloh"

Lu Xun:"biasanya kalo ada bohlam diatas kepala,pasti dapet ide,kamu punya ide ya?"

Gan Ning:"kita numpang makan aja,dirumah pak RT Sun Jian"

Lu Xun,Ling Tong:"setuju"(semangat 45)

Akhirnya trio kelaparan itu menuju rumah pak rt Sun Jian,buat numpang makan gratis,setelah sampe disana.

Sun Jian:"eh,ada Gan Ning,Lu Xun,Ling Tong,ada perlu apa ya?"

Gan Ning:(dalam hati:"kita kesinikan mau makan gratis,tapi kok pak rt pake baju ala hawai sih")"eh ga apa apa,cuman jalan jalan,pak rt mau kemana pake baju begituan"

Sun Jian:"kami sekeluarga mau berlibur dipantai"

Gan Ning:"oh,kalo begitu selamat jalan"

Sun Jian:"kami berangkat dulu ya"

Setelah keluarga pak Sun Jian pergi,trio kelaparan ini hanya bisa masang wajah kelaparan.

Lu Xun:"apes banget sih,kenapa pak Sun Jian pake acara liburan segala"

Ling Tong:"udah,kita numpang ditempat lain aja"

Trio Wu ini berjalan menuju rumah om Lu Meng.

Gan Ning:'kita numpang makan disini aja yuk"

Lu Xun:"iya"

Mereka mengetuk pintu,dan mengucapkan

Ning,Tong,Xun:"assalamualaikum,om Lu Meng,o,om Lu Meng"(upin ipin mode on)

Lu Meng:"walaikumsalam,ada apa ya?"

Lu Xun:"gini nih,e,anu,itu"

Lu Meng:"ada apa?"

Gan Ning:"kelamaan kamu Xun,kami boleh numpang makan disini ga om Lu Meng?"

Lu Meng:"boleh,tapi ada syaratnya"

Ning,Tong,Xun:"apa?"

Lu Meng:"tangkep kecoa,dirumah ini"

Gan Ning:"nangkep kecoa mah itu mudah"

Mereka pun mulai menangkap kecoa kecoa dirumah om Lu Meng.

Lu Xun:"aduh aku ga dapet satu ekor pun"

Ling Tong:"aku dapet dua nih"(memperlihatkan pada Lu Xun)

Gan Ning:"dua aja bangga,gue nih dapet sebelas ekor"

Xun,Tong:"pake apaan loe Ning"

Gan Ning:"taraaa!"(memakai kostum Oggy)

Xun,Tong:(sweatdrop)

Setelah semua kecoa berhasil dibasmi,mereka pun langsung duduk dikursi meja makan.

Lu Meng:"makasih ya,sudah mau mengusir kecoa kecoa itu,sebagai imbalannya nih silahkan makan mie telor spesial buat kalian"

Tanpa berkata kata lagi,trio Wu yang kelaparan itu langsung aja melahap makanan itu,sampe tak tersisa.

* * *

Nah tadi dari warga RT Wu,maaf kalo ga lucu,soalnya ga punya ide humor,mohon reviewnya ya,see u next chapter.

Next chapter warga RT Jin


	4. orang kaya dan kegajeaanya

Akhirnya sudah di chapter 4,yang kali ini akan dibawakan oleh Rt Jin,Rt yang terkenal akan kekayaannya,dan makasih juga yang udah mereview,jawaban review:

-Xtreme guavaniko-

Sekali kali Gan Ning dibuat pintar.

Gan Ning:"emang gue ga pernah pintar ya!"

Author:"kan sekali kali"

Gan Ning:"itu sama aja gue ga pernah pintar!"(lempar celurit ke Author nancep kepala)

Oke thanks to review.

-fanficmember-

ya bagus juga julukannya Ling Tong kaya gitu*catet*,maaf ga bisa membuat chapter yang anda minta karna chapter Wu ini sudah ada tabungannya,Jin juga,tapi kalo Other boleh deh,masalahnya aku bingung,oke thanks to review.

-Evil Red Thorn-

Gan Ning gituloh,punya seribu cara buat ngebangunin Ling Tong,*dtabok Ling Tong*oke thanks to review.

Seperti biasa Happy Reading Guys.

* * *

**Kampung Dynasty Warriors**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:k

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to koei,saya mah cuman maennya doang-

Warning:super OOC,gaje dah ga kebayang,setting pada jaman sekarang.

Chapter:4

Orang kaya dan kegajeannya

Dikediaman keluarga Sima,nampak terlihat seseorang yang sedang makan baozi dengan lahapnya,yap bisa ditebak itu Sima Shi,putra dari Sima Yi,yang terkenal kalo makan baozi selalu menghitung terlebih dahulu baozinya bila kurang dari 20 dia akan menunjuk Sima Zhao yang mencuri baozinya,dan kalo lebih dari 20 dia akan berterima kasih pada Zhang Chunhua,ibunya,(Author:"ribet amat mau makan baozi aja".Sima Shi:"itu udah peraturanku!") kebetulan sekali baozinya kali ini kurang dari 20,dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya ia pun mulai...

Sima Shi:"Sima Zhao!"

Sima Zhao yang kebetulan lagi asyik maen ps pun terkejut mendengar teriakan kakaknya.

Sima Zhao:"ada apa sih?"

Sima Zhao menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang memandangi piring yang penuh dengan baozi.

Sima Zhao:"ada apa sih?!"

Sima Shi:"pasti kamukan,yang ambil baoziku?!"

Sima Zhao:"bukan aku!"

Sima Shi:"boong!"

Sima Zhao:"tanya aja ama mama,kenapa baozinya kurang"

Sima Shi:"betul juga ya"

Sima Shi pun menghampiri ibunya yang lagi asyik nonton televisi.

Sima Shi:"mama,mama,kenapa baoziku kurang satu?"

Zhang Chunhua:"baozimu tadi dimakan sama papamu"

Sima Shi:"apa?!"

Sima Shi pun hanya bisa diam ia pun kembali menghampiri Sima Zhao,dan duduk.

Sima Zhao:"bukan akukan"(nyengir tanda kemenangan)

Sima Shi:"papa yang makan baozi aku"

Saat Sima Shi lagi bersedih kebetulan Sima Yi lewat,tanpa mengambil aba aba lagi Sima Shi langsung menghentikan langkah Sima Yi.

Sima Shi:"papa!ganti rugi,karna telah makan baoziku!"

Sima Yi:"yaelah,cuman makan satu aja harus ganti rugi"

Sima Shi:"biar pun satu,tetap harus ganti rugi!"

Sima Yi:"baik,baik,emang berapa?"

Sima Shi:"200 ribu!"(nyodorkan tangannya)

Sima Yi:"eh buset!masa satu baozi 200 ribu!"

Sima Shi:"pokoknya 200 ribu!"

Sima Yi pun memberikan dua lembar uang 100 ribu pada Sima Shi,Sima Zhao yang melihat uang berwarna merah itu pun juga ingin memalak Sima Yi (?)(*anak baik harap jangan ditiru*).

Sima Zhao:"masa cuma kak Shi yang dikasih,aku mana?"(nyodorkan tangannya)

Sima Yi:"kamu juga?"

Sima Zhao:"aku mau minta uang 200 ribu!"

Sima Yi:"aduh dasar keturunan mamanya"

Setelah keduanya dikasih uang,tanpa pamit mereka berdua langsung ilang entah kemana.

-kita beralih kerumah kak Zhong Hui-

Zhong Hui:(memandangi kaca)"ternyata semakin hari wajahku semakin tampan ya"(Author:(muntah))

Zhuge Dan:"hai selamat pagi Zhong Hiu!"

Dengan cepat Zhong Hui melempar Zhuge Dan pake cermin yang sukses membuat Zhuge Dan pingsan ditempat

Zhong Hui:"gue Hui!masa gue yang tampan kaya gini disamakan sama Hiu sih!"

Tiba tiba Xiahou Ba lewat.

Xiahou Ba:"pagi kak Zhong Hui"

Zhong Hui:"pagi,apaan tuh yang ada kantong kresek Ba"

Xiahou Ba:"nasi bungkus,kak Zhong Hui mau"

Zhong Hui:"ga deh,ga level makan kaya gituan"

Xiahou Ba:"ya udah,aku mau kerumah kakek Guo Huai dulu"

Zhong Hui:"apa sih enaknya makan nasi bungkus,enakkan juga hamburger"

Zhuge Dan pun sadar dari pingsannya yang indah(?)

Zhuge Dan:(elus elus kepala)"apa sudah pagi?"

Zhong Hui:"ini emang sudah pagi"

Tit,tit,tit,terdengar suara klakson mobil berbunyi,yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sima Shi,dengan mobil BMWnya.

Sima Shi:"selamat pagi"

Hui,Dan:"pagi"

Sima Shi:"gimana,keren ga mobilku"

Zhuge Dan:"kerennya"(mata cling cling)

Zhong Hui:"biasa aja" -,-

Sima Shi:"emang mobil loe apaan?"

Zhong Hui:"Alpard"

Sima Shi:"yah Alpard,gue nih BMW,ada lagi satu dirumah,yaitu Lamborghini"(bangga)

Zhuge Dan:"wuis Lamborghini"(mata cling cling)

Zhong Hui:"loe punya mobil ga,Zhuge Dan?"

Zhuge Dan:"punya dong"

Hui,Shi:"apa?"

Zhuge Dan:"K*jang Inov*"

Sima Shi:"halah,payah mobil loe"(setelah mengatakan itu Sima Shi langsung ngegas mobilnya)

Zhong Hui: -,-

Zhuge Dan:"duit aja masih malak papanya(?)"(*bagus Zhuge Dan,Author setuju*)

-kita beralih ke taman,ditempat Sima Zhao yang lagi ngegombal Wang Yuanji-

Sima Zhao:"kau tau Yuanji sayang,bunga mawar ini masih kurang cantik"

Wang Yuanji:"menurutku bunga mawar itu cantik,emang apa yang lebih cantik?"

Sima Zhao:"yang paling cantik adalah..."

Kresek,kresek,kresek

Sima Zhao:"Jia Chong!"

Wang Yuanji:"apa?!Jia Chong lebih cantik dari pada aku,baiklah mulai tahun ini,bulan ini,minggu ini,hari ini,jam ini,menit ini,detik ini,kita putus!"

Dan satu tamparan pun mendarat dipipi Sima Zhao.

Sima Zhao:"tunggu Wang Yuanji sayang,yang paling cantik itu kamu!"(nangis nangis gaje)

Jia Chong:"ade Zhao kenapa nangis,udah besar kok nangis,cup cup cup"(kasi tisu)

Sima Zhao:"ini semua salah kamu!"

Jia Chong:"salah aku apa?!aku kan lagi facebookkan sama temanku eh ada kalian jadi aku mau pindah,tau tau kamu dah nangis"

Sima Zhao:"salahnya disitu,kenapa nongol dari semak semak!"(marah,meteran marah 95%)

Jia Chong:(cengar,cengir,lalu kabur)

Sima Zhao:"Jia Chong!"

-kembali lagi dikediaman keluarga Sima-

Zhang Chunhua:"sayang,minta uang buat shopping"

Sima Yi:"kemaren baru aja shopping"

Zhang Chunhua:"aku ga mau kalah sama si istrinya kumis lele itu"

Sima Yi:"emang dia beli apa?"

Zhang Chunhua:"baju baru,sekarang duit buat shopping,10 juta"(nyodorkan tangannya)

Sima Yi:"wuapa?!10 juta,banyak amat,emang kamu mau beli baju seberapa banyak?!"

Zhang Chunhua:"bukan baju aja,aku mau beli sepatu model ala Prancis,dompet buatan Italia,dan masih banyak lagi deh"

Sima Yi:(hanya bisa lemas)

Setelah Zhang Chunhua diberi uang oleh Sima Yi,ia langsung pergi dengan mobilnya,Sima Yi hanya bisa menghela napas.

Sima Yi:"ampun deh gue,lama lama dompet gue bisa kering"

Untuk menghilangkan stress,Sima Yi pun menuju laptopnya,bukan untuk mengetik,maen facebook,nonton youtube,atau buka website,tapi buat maen Plants vs Zombies sodara sodara.

Sima Yi:"untuk ngilangin stress,gue mau main Plants vs Zombie aja"

Setelah beberapa menit.

Sima Yi:"mhuhahahahahaha akhirnya gue menang juga maen ni game,TAMAT"

Crazy Dave:"belom mas,baru level satu"

Sima Yi:"wuapa?!jadi baru level satu,huuh"

* * *

Dan itulah cerita dari warga Rt Jin,cerita orang kaya dan kegajeannya,mohon reviewnya ya,nah disini Author mau adakan sayembara,Author minta tolong buat nyumbangkan ide cerita untuk Rt Other,bagi ceritanya yang terpilih akan Author beri baozinya Sima Shi

Sima Shi:"ogah,ga mau aku, baoziku diambil!"

Author:"cuman satu"

Sima Shi:"500 ribu"(nyodorkan tangannya)

Author:"eh,buset!tadi di atas 200 ribu,kenapa sekarang 500 ribu?"

Sima Shi:"itukan diatas,kamukan Authornya,jadi uangnya harus lebih besar"

Author:"yah udah,oke jangan lupa reviewnya ya,dan ide yang gaje,kalo terpilih akan Author kasi rumputnya Red Hare,see u next chapter"(ditendang para reviews)

next chapter dari warga Rt Other


	5. hari raya kurban,Red Hare I am Sorry (?)

Chapter 5 dimulai,yang langsung dibintangin oleh Rt Other.

Mumpung masih suasananya Idul Adha kita buat spesial Hari Raya Kurban,dan makasih yang Review:

-Xtreme guavaniko-

Yang jelas mereka udah punya SIM,usia mereka sudah 17 tahun semua,ya Zhang Chunhua vs Yue Ying,jangan suaminya aja yang berantem,istrinya juga makasih idenya,selamat anda mendapatkan rumput Red Hare (Red Hare:"hieeeeeh"*Rumput gue*)oke thanks to review.

-Evil Red Thorn-

Yap betul itu,Zhong Hui memang 11-12,sama Hiu *dilempar piao*Zhuge Dan ga akan pindah dari sana,karna dia sangat betah tinggal diRT Jin yang orang orangnya udah pada...Author kaga bisa jelaskan yang ini*dikejar warga Rt Jin*oke thanks to review.

-fanficmember-

Sekali kali Sima Zhao ga dibuat mesum,itulah kehebatan Sima Shi dapat makan baozi sampe 20,thanks idenya,selamat anda mendapatkan rumput Red Hare*ditendang Red Hare*oke thanks to review.

Seperti biasa Happy Reading Guys

* * *

**Kampung Dynasty Warriors**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:k

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to koei,saya mah cuman maennya doang-

Warning:super OOC,gaje dah ga kebayang,setting pada jaman sekarang.

Chapter:5

Hari raya kurban,Red I am Sorry(?)

Suara takbir terdengar dimasjid,Lu Bu langsung saja menuju masjid buat sholat (*sekali kali buat Lu Bu alim*)

-skip,langsung saja ditempat kurban-

Dong Zhuo:"Lu Bu,kemana sapi sama kambingnya?kalo ga adakan kita ga bisa kurban"

Lu Bu:"wah aku lupa beli sapi sama kambing"(tepok jidat)

Dong Zhuo:"kalo begini kita ga bisa kurban!"

Zuo Ci:"aduh gimana ini,ntar para warga protes,karna ga dapat daging"

Mereka bertiga berpikir sejenak.

Dong Zhuo:"aha!Red Haremu mana Lu Bu?"

Lu Bu:"ya dikandangnya"

Zuo Ci:"ngapain sih pake tanya Red Hare segala"

Dong Zhuo:"kita korbanin dia aja"

Lu Bu:"apa?!korbanin Red Hare?ga bisa!aku ga setuju!"

Dong Zhuo:"kau ini Lu Bu,entar para warga bisa protes"

Lu Bu:(berpikir sejenak)"heh,baiklah"

Mereka pun pergi kekandang Red Hare,Red Hare yang lagi makan rumput hanya cuek cuek aja akan kedatangan ketiga orang itu.

Lu Bu:(mengelus tubuh Red Hare)"maafkan aku ya Red Hare"

Red Hare:"hieeh"(artinya:"kenapa tuan?")

Lu Bu:"ayo bawa Red Hare"

Red Hare pun dibawa ke tempat pemotongan hewan kurban,Red Hare yang melihat beberapa daging pun langsung aja meronta dan kabur.

Lu Bu:"Red Hare,jangan kabur!kalo kamu kabur jatah rumput kamu aku kurangin!"(?)

Red Hare tidak memedulikan perkataan tuannya itu dia terus berlari,dan terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh Red Hare terus berlari,akhirnya ia berhenti juga karna dihadapannya ada Lu Linqi,anaknya Lu Bu.

Lu Linqi:"kamu kenapa Red Hare?kok kamu kabur dari kandang?"

Red Hare:"hieh"(artinya:"papa kamu jahat")

Lu Linqi:"pulang yuk"

Red Hare:"hiiiieh"(artinya:"ga mau")

Lu Linqi:"kenapa kamu ga mau?"

Red Hare:"hieh"(artinya:"papa kamu jahat")

Lu Linqi:"kenapa papa aku jahat,apa dia mau motong kamu?"

Red Hare:"hieeh"(artinya:"ya")

Tiba tiba Red Hare kembali berlari,Lu Linqi yang melihat Red Hare kabur pun langsung meneriakinya,tapi Red Hare ga mau mendengarkan,ia terus berlari,tak lama kemudian Lu Bu,Dong Zhuo,dan Zuo Ci tiba.

Lu Bu:"Lu Linqi,apa kamu liat Red Hare?"

Lu Linqi:"kabur papa"

Lu Bu:"kemana?"

Lu Linqi:"disana"

Lu Bu:"makasih"

-Dipadang rumput-

Red Hare:"hieeh"(artinya:"mending gue disini")

Dibalik semak semak.

Lu Bu:"dia lagi makan rumput tuh"

Dong Zhuo:"tangkap aja langsung"

Zuo Ci:"jangan,bisa bisa dia kabur"

Lu Bu:"dia lagi asyik makan,bahkan dia ga sadar kalo kita dari tadi ada dibalik semak semak"

Dong Zhuo:"langsung aja"

Lu Bu dan Dong Zhuo pun langsung melompat kearah Red Hare,Red Hare yang mengetahui itu langsung aja menghindar.

Lu Bu:(gubrak!)*suara durian busuk jatuh*

Dong Zhuo:(gedubraaak!)*suara gajah jatuh*(?)#plak#

Red Hare:"hieh"(artinya:"mampus loe")

Zuo Ci yang masih ada disemak semak pun hanya bisa masang wajah sweatdrop.

Zuo Ci:"ya amplop,mereka ini..."(tepok jidat)

Lu Bu:"aduh dasar kau ini Red Hare!loe itu harus dikorbanin,biar para warga Rt Other ga protes karna ga dapat daging!"

Red Hare:"hieeh"(artinya:"itu sih derita loe")

Dong Zhuo:"plissss Red Hare,kamu mau ya jadi hewan kurban"(memohon)

Red Hare:"hieh"(artinya:"ga mau")

Karna Lu Bu merasa direndahkan oleh Red Hare,ia pun langsung menangkap Red Hare,dan dapat juga.

Red Hare:"hieh"(artinya:"tuan,tuan,lepaskan aku!")

Lu Bu:"ga bisa!"

-ditempat pemotongan kurban-

Lu Bu:"Red Hare,kenangan kita akan selalu kuingat"(nangis)

Red Hare:(hanya pasrah)

Dong Zhuo:"Zuo Ci,cepat potong dia"(ikut nangis)

Zuo Ci:"i,iya"

Belum tersentuh itu pisau keleher Red Hare,Diao Chan meneriaki mereka.

Diao Chan:"tunggu!hentikan,jangan potong Red Hare!"

Lu Bu:"emang kenapa Diao Chan"(wajah masih bersimbah air mata)

Diao Chan:"yah,pokoknya jangan Red Hare!"

Dong Zhuo:"kalo kita ga potong Red Hare,kita ga bisa rayakan hari raya kurban"

Lu Linqi:"iya,kami juga tau itu,tapikan kasian Red Hare"

Lu Bu:"..."

Tiba tiba Meng Huo datang sambil membawa gajah.

Meng Huo:"maaf telat,ini aku sumbangin satu ekor gajah"

Bu,Zhuo,Ci:?!

Diao Chan:"kenapa?"

Lu Linqi:"iya,kenapa kalian diam?"

Dong Zhuo:"kalo ini kita bisa bagikan satu warga kampung!"(loncat loncat gaje)

Lu Bu:"Red Hare,selamat kamu lepas"

Red Hare:"hiiieh"(artinya:"horeeeee")

Dong Zhuo:"nah Zuo Ci,silahkan dipotong gajahnya"

Zuo Ci:krik krik krik

Dong Zhuo:"Zuo Ci,kamu kenapa?"

Zuo Ci:"GUE TOBAT MOTONG GAJAAAAAAAH!"

Semua:(gubrak!)

Red Hare:"hieeeeeh"(artinya:"happy end")

* * *

sekian dulu cerita dari Kampung Dynasty Warriors,mungkin kalo ada kesempatan akan ada lanjutannya,mohon reviewnya u

Cao Cao:"sudah habis ya ceritanya?"

Author:"kalo ada waktu,mungkin ada lanjutannya"

Liu Bei:"kenapa hanya aku yang ketua Rtnya kaga masuk dalam cerita ini"(nangis)

Zhuge Liang:"sabar pak Rt"

Sima Yi:"gue sial amat masuk dalam fic ini,sebaiknya ga usah dilanjutin deh ceritanya!"

Dong Zhuo:"..."

Author:"untuk Liu Bei,saya akan usahain masuk dalam cerita,untuk Sima Yi kamu aku hukum biar terus dihancurkan reputasimu di fic selanjutnya,mhuhahaha"

Sima Yi:"wuapa?!"

Author:"jangan lupa reviewnya ya,See U"


	6. perjuangan Ma Chao untuk toilet

Haloha,lama ga nulis fic nih,karna kingsoftnya sedang bermasalah *nangis 7 ember*tapi sekarang udah baik kok,sesuai janji saya,kampung Dynasty Warriors masih terus berlanjut,entah kapan akan selesainya,oke dari pada banyak cinChong.

Jia Chong:"ada yang manggil ya?"

Author:"bukan kamu!"*tendang Jia Chong*

Jia Chong:*nyungsep diselokan dengan tidak elitnya*

Author:"oke kita balas review sodara sodara"

-Evil Red Thorn-

Yap,Red Hare jadi korban,karna Lu Bu lupa beli sapi,kambing,sama rumput Red Hare(?).Lu Linqi les sama Lu Bu,sekarang saya juga lagi belajar nih,*baca kamus bahasa Red Hare*(*ngaco kamu Author*)oke thanks to review.

-Extreme guavaniko-

Ini dia fic selanjutnya yang sudah ditunggu tunggu*putar musik horror*(?)#plak#wajarlah gaje,karna saya Author gaje,Zuo Ci memang ga pantas buat motong gajah,iya kenapa ga kasih Meng Huo aja thanks to review.

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Makasih ya,oke thanks to reviewnya

-SoniCanvas-

Review chapter:4,benar Jia Chong bukan maho!dasar Sima Zhao udah punya cewe cantik Jia Chong diambil juga ,Sima Zhao sukses membuat hubungannya hancur,mhuhahahahaha,oke thanks to review.

Oke sambutan hangat dari saya Happy Reading Guys.

* * *

**Kampung Dynasty Warriors**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to koei,saya mah cuman maennya doang-

Warning:super OOC,gaje dah ga kebayang,setting pada jaman sekarang.

Chapter:6

Perjuangan Ma Chao untuk toilet

Kita mulai dari pagi hari

Readers:"ya iyalah,masa dari tengah malam"

Author:"ada kok yang tengah malam"

Readers:"apa?"

Author:"cerita hantu"

Readers:(hajar Author)

-ralat-

Biasanya pagi pagi,apalagi kalo hari libur tuh,semua orang masih asyik berpetualang didalam mimpi mereka masing masing tapi tidak untuk sebuah rumah ini yang penghuninya udah tereak tereak kaga jelas.

Ma Chao:"Ma Dai!cepetan mandinya!"

Ma Dai:"sabar,ini baru saja lepas baju"

Ma Chao:"dari tadi loe didalem kamar mandi itu ngapain"

Ma Dai:"yah lepas baju"

Ma Chao:"lepas baju kok sampe 1jam sih!"

Ma Dai:"udah ah,kaka Ma Chao siappin sarapan aja dulu"

Ma Chao pun mengalah dengan adiknya itu,memang inilah rutinitas sehari hari Ma Chao,yaitu harus menunggu Ma Dai mandi,biasanya sih Ma Dai mandi itu 3 jam,(*eh bisa habis tu airnya*).

Ma Chao:"nunggu lagi"

-3 jam kemudian-

Ma Dai:"ah seger"

Ma Chao:*hanya menatap Ma Dai dengan tatapan horror*

Ma Dai:"napa loe?"

Ma Chao:"ga ada,cuman mau mukul loe aja"(pukul kepala Ma Dai,lalu langsung lari kekamar mandi)

Ma Dai:"aduh sakit"

Ma Chao mandi dengan senangnya,karna sudah 7 hari kaga mandi(?)(Author disiram Ma Chao)tiba tiba airnya mati.

Ma Chao:"sial!kenapa airnya harus mati disaat aku pake shampoo,mataku perih!"

-skip-

Ma Chao:"cih,untung aja masih ada sisa air dibak mandi"

Ma Dai:"kaka Ma Chao,mana sarapannya?"

Ma Chao:"sorry Ma Dai,makanan kita kaga ada,kantongku lagi kering nih"

Ma Dai:"..."

Ma Chao:"kamu masih ada uang?"

Ma Dai:"ada sih,tapi cuman 5 ribu"

Ma Chao:"jiaaah itu mah ga cukup buat beli nasi bungkus dua"

Ma Dai:"aku aja yang beli"(pergi)

Ma Chao:"eh,tunggu!dasar!masa sama kakanya sendiri tega sih!"

Ma Chao keluar dari rumahnya,ia berjalan menuju rumah Zhao Yun dengan alasan mau makan gratis,dan saat tiba didepan rumah Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun:"eh Ma Chao,tumben pagi pagi"

Ma Chao:"kamu mau kemana Zhao Yun?"

Zhao Yun:"numpang makan gratis,maklum tanggal tua,kamu mau kemana?"

Ma Chao:"mau jalan kerumahmu aja"

Zhao Yun:"kita numpang makan yuk,kamu kesini pasti juga mau numpang makan"

Ma Chao:(hanya mengangguk)

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Guan Ping,dengan alasan numpang makan.

YunChao:"pagi Guan Ping"

Guan Ping:"pagi"

YunChao:"ngapain kamu diluar"

Guan Ping:"disuruh jaga rumah"

YunChao:"oh"

Guan Ping:"masuk yuk,ga enak ngobrol diluar"

YunChao:(hanya mengangguk)

Didalam rumah.

Guan Ping:"ayo kita makan roti,kalian berdua pasti belum makankan?"

Zhao Yun:"ya"

Mereka makan dengan lahap,setelah menghabiskan roti dua bungkus plus bungkusnya(?)Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao pun pamit pulang.

Ma Chao:"akhirnya,aku bisa makan juga..."

Ma Chao memegangi perutnya.

Ma Chao:"kok perutku mules ya"

Ma Chao berlari kerumahnya dan langsung aja berlari ke tujuan utamanya yaitu toilet.

Ma Chao:"sial,airnya mati lagi"

Ma Chao berlari kerumah Zhao Yun,tapi orangnya kaga ada.

Ma Chao:"mana sih tuh anak"

Ma Chao melanjutkan larinya kerumah Zhang Fei.

Ma Chao:"Xing Cai,boleh ga aku pinjem toiletmu"

Xing Cai:"bo..."

Zhang Fei:"ngapain kamu godain anakku!"(jewer Ma Chao)

Ma Chao:"siapa juga yang lagi ngegodain Xing Cai!"

Daripada Ma Chao diomeli oleh Zhang Fei,ia pun berlari menuju rumah Zhuge Liang.

Ma Chao:"om Zhuge Liang,boleh pinjem toilet ga?"

Zhuge Liang:"maaf Ma Chao,toilet lagi dipinjam Zhao Yun"

Ma Chao melanjutkan penjelajahannya(?),dan kali ini dia berhenti didepan rumah pak Rt,Liu Bei.

Ma Chao:"pak Rt,boleh pinjam toilet ga?"

Liu Bei:"emang toiletmu kenapa?"

Ma Chao:"airnya mati"

Liu Bei:"airnya mati tinggal dikubur,itu aja kok repot"

Guan Yu:"mana mungkin air dikubur saudaraku"

Ma Chao:"boleh atau engga nih?"

Liu Bei:"maaf Ma Chao,toilet dirumahku sedang direnovasi,tunggu aja"

Ma Chao:"ini sudah ga bisa ditunggu"(loncat loncat)

Sudah semua rumah Ma Chao datangin tapi hasilnya tetap nol,karna air diwarga Rt Shu mengalami air mati,dengan penuh harapan Ma Chao pun berlari ke perbatasan Rt Wei,akhirnya dia sampai dirumah Jia Xu,yang kebetulan sekali orangnya lagi nyiram tanaman sambil nyanyi.

Jia Xu:"buka dikit joss"(nyiram tanaman)

Ma Chao:"permisi,om Jia Xu"

Jia Xu:"iya,ada apa ya?"

Ma Chao:"anu,itu,apa aku boleh pinjam toilet?"

Jia Xu:"boleh,emang kenapa toilet diwarga Rt Shu?"

Ma Chao:"airnya mati"

Jia Xu:"oh,ya sudah sana cepat,nanti keluar tuh"

Ma Chao:"makasih banyak"(lari).

Jia Xu:"ada ada aja"(lanjutin nyiram tanaman)

* * *

Yeeee!akhirnya chapter 6 selesai,mohon reviewnya ya see u next chapter.

Ma Chao:"kenapa selalu aku sih yang sial!"

Author:"kepingin aja"

Ma Chao:(pukul Author)

Next Chapter dari warga Rt Jin

(Sima Yi,Sima Shi,Sima Zhao,dan sebuah laptop)


	7. Sima Yi,Sima Shi,Sima Zhao,dan laptop

Haloha,kita bertemu lagi,oke waktunya balas review sodara sodara.

-Xtreme guavaniko-

Yap betul itu tragedi Ma Chao pada toilet,saat nulis ni cerita saya mendengarkan suara Jia Xu makanya bawa bawa Jia Xu segala(*hubungannya*)oke thanks to review.

-Evil Red Thorn-

Betul itu Evil(acungin jempol)Ma Chao emang cocok buat dikerjain hehehehe (Author ditendang Ma Chao)oke thanks to review

-Nagi and Scarlet-

Bukannya senang tapi hobi banget(Author ditendang lagi oleh Ma Chao)iyap,mereka akan rebutan laptop di chap,oke thanks to review.

-Sonicanvas-

bukannya senang tapi hobi menyiksa Ma Chao yang luar biasa(Author ditombak Ma Chao,karna disepak ga mempan)oke thanks to review

Sambutan dari saya happy reading guys.

* * *

**Kampung Dynasty Warriors**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to koei,saya mah cuman maennya doang-

Warning:super OOC,gaje dah ga kebayang,setting pada jaman sekarang.

Chapter:7

-Sima Yi,Sima Shi,Sima Zhao,dan sebuah laptop-

Sima Shi:"Zhao,sekarang giliranku untuk maen laptop!"

Sima Zhao:"nanti dulu!"

Sima Shi:"giliranku!"

Sima Zhao:"giliranku!"

Sima Yi:"giliranku!"

Shi,Zhao:"papa nanti aja!"

Sima Yi:"papa mau tamatin game Plants vs Zombies!"

Sima Shi:"aku mau gambar baozi di paint!"

Sima Zhao:"aku mau maen facebook!"

Dan terjadilah perebutan laptop diantara tiga orang gaje,Zhang Chunhua yang melihat hanya bisa jawdrop.

Zhang Chunhua:"aduh kalian ini,kaga bisa diam?"

Yi,Shi,Zhao:"ga bisa"

Zhang Chunhua:"ya amplop"(tepok jidat)

Sima Yi:"bisakah kalian mengalah dengan papa kalian!"

Sima Shi:"ngapain sih papa main game Plants vs Zombies?"

Sima Yi:"mending papa,daripada si cinCao(?)itu masa maen Angry Bird"

Sima Shi:"siapa itu cinCao?tetangga baru ya?"

Sima Yi:"itu,bapaknya si Cao Pi!"

Sima Shi:"emang dia jualan es cinCao ya?"

Sima Yi:"alah jangan banyak tanya!"

Sima Zhao:"aku mau maen facebook,aku mau liat foto Wang Yuanji"(merengek)

Sima Yi:"urusan papa lebih penting,aku ga mau kalah sama si kumis lele itu buat maen Plants vs Zombies"

Sima Shi:"emang om kumis lele juga maen Plants vs Zombies ya"

Sima Yi:"iya"

Sima Shi:"alah urusanku lebih penting nih,gambar baozi dipaint"

Sima Yi:"urusan papa lebih penting!"

Sima Zhao:"urusan Zhao lebih penting!"

Mereka bertiga terus saja berebut laptop,(*aduh kasian amat sih kamu laptop*)dengan saling berebut satu sama lain,yang mengherankan Author dan Readers,kenapa ga beli laptop aja lagi,warga Rt Jin kan terkenal akan duit mereka,mobil aja bisa sampe tiga,masa laptop cuman satu,dasar payah (Author diterjang warga rt Jin)

Zhang Chunhua:"aaaah! berisik sekali sih!"

YiShiZhao:(masih berebut laptop)

Zhang Chunhua:"KALIAN BERTIGA DIAM!"

YiShiZhao:(diam)

Zhang Chunhua:"kaliankan sudah diberi jadwal maen laptop,kenapa masih aja berebut!"

Sima Shi:"ini nih,Sima Zhao ga mau bagi laptopnya"(tunjuk Sima Zhao)

Sima Zhao:"tapi ini masih giliranku!"

Sima Shi:"waktu maenmu itu cuman satu jam,jangan minta nambah lagi!"

Sima Zhao:"tapi ini memang masih giliranku!"

Sima Yi:"udah ah!sekarang giliran papa!kalian harus ngalah sama papa kalian,kalo tidak kalian akanku kutuk jadi batu!"

Sima Shi:"kaya cerita rakyat aja,pake acara dikutuk jadi batu"

Sima Yi:"sekarang giliran papa!karna papa yang beli ni laptop!"

Sima Zhao:"tapi ini masih giliranku"(peluk laptop)

Zhang Chunhua:"..."

Sima Yi:"ini giliran papa!"

Sima Zhao:"ini masih giliranku!"

Sima Shi:"giliranku!"

Dan terjadi lagi perebutan laptop yang kali ini mereka lakukan sambil guling guling dilantai,Zhang Chunhua yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa masang wajah sweatdrop.

Zhang Chunhua:"ya amplop"

Sima Yi:"stop!stop!stop!"

ShiZhao:(berhenti)

Sima Yi:"gini aja kita pinjam laptop Author"

ShiZhao:"eh pinjam laptop Author?"

Sima Yi:"iya,papa kesal amat sama si Author itu,pokoknya kalo dia yang nulis pasti ceritanya ujung ujungnya sial,kalo begitu kita curi tu laptop"

ShiZhao:"ga deh,laptopnya Author itu mereknya Sumsang(?) laptop kita laptop paling mahal seantaro kampung ini"

Sima Yi:"iya ya,laptop kitakan mereknya Nyso(?)"

ShiZhao:(lanjuttin berebut laptop)

Sima Yi:(ikut berebut laptop)

Disaat mereka lagi berebut laptop diteras rumah,Jia Chong dan Guo Huai lewat.

Jia Chong:"astaga,kenapa tuh mereka,laptop aja direbuti"

Guo Huai:"kau benar,uhuk,uhuk,anak muda jaman sekarang,uhuk uhuk"

* * *

Mohon reviewnya ya,hehehe ada beberapa merek diplesetin maaf,kalo cerita gaje itu salahkan Sima Yi.(tunjuk Sima Yi)

Sima Yi:"dasar Author gaje!"(kipas Author)

Next chapter dari warga Rt Wei

(sebuah cerita cinta,dari pemuda Wei)


	8. sebuah cerita cinta pemuda Wei

Haloha,kembali lagi dengan saya Aiko Ishikawa,oke langsung aja balas review sodara sodara.

-Extreme guavaniko-

Laptop selamatkan jiwamu dari tiga mahkluk yang ingin menyakitimu(*eh laptop kaga ada nyawanya*)iya ya,Sima Zhao kenapa ga temui Wang Yuanji,cuman tetangga doang kok paling cuman lima langkah juga nyampe kok,mungkin karna pemalas ya.(Author dihajar Sima Zhao)oke thanks to review.

-Kiria Sanae-

YiLiang:"emang iya,masalah buat loe"

Author:"kaga ada mainan yang lain apa,selain Plants vs Zombies?"

Sima Yi:"sampe aku dapat mengalahkan si kumis lele ini dalam hal Plants vs Zombies!baru aku ganti permainanku!"

Zhuge Liang:"aku ga mau kalah sama kamu!"

Author: -_-

Oke akan saya usahakan akan lebih kacau lagi selanjutnya,oke thanks to review.

-Evil Red Thorn-

Emang dasar om si ketawa gila(?)(Author dikipas Sima Yi)

Sima Yi:"yang beli laptop ini gue!"

Author;"tapi ngalah dong"

Oke thanks to review.

-Nagi and Scarlet-

Maaf ceritanya sedikit sepi,karna ide humornya hilang begitu saja,akan saya usahakan untuk lebih kocak dan lebih rame lagi,oke thanks to review.

-fanficmember-

karna Ma Chao sangat cocok buat dinistain (dilempar Ma Chao ke jurang),oke thanks to review

Happy Reading Guys.

* * *

**Kampung Dynasty Warriors**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to koei,saya mah cuman maennya doang-

Warning:ga ada unsur romance,jadi cerita dibagian ini dapat dibaca kalangan apa aja,baik itu kalangan bawa,tengah,atas,anak anak,remaja,orang tua,presiden...(Author disumpel pake kertas ama Readers karna kebanyakan ngomong)super OOC,gaje dah ga kebayang,setting pada jaman sekarang.

Chapter:8

-Sebuah cerita cinta dari pemuda Wei-

Ayo kita mulai ceritanya,kita mulai 3,4,5,10.(?)

Disebuah rumah yang dicat warna biru dari pintunya,temboknya,pagarnya,jendelanya,pokoknya semua serba biru deh,ini adalah rumah Guo Jia,langsung aja kita tengok bagaimana keadaan didalam.

Guo Jia:(lagi maen facebook)"halo sayang lagi ngapain nih"

Gadis FB:"ya maen facebook,sudah tau nanya"

Guo Jia:"oh,ga usah marah dong"

Gadis FB:"habisnya kamu nanya itu mulu sih,sebentar bentar sudah makan atau belum,sudah mandi atau belum,sudah ngerjain pr atau belum,sudah tidur atau belum,apa kamu ga punya kata kata lain apa?"

Guo Jia:"ada"

Gadis FB:"apa?"  
Guo Jia:"i want you,i need you,i love you,didalam benakku,rasa sayang yang terus ku curahkan padamu"(nyanyi lagu JKT 48 dengan nada dibuat buat)

Gadis FB:"Guo Jia sayang,maaf ya mulai sekarang kita end"

Guo Jia:"but why?"(Author:"alah sok banget sih pake bahasa inggris"Guo Jia:"biar ketauan kalo gue pintar ")

Gadis FB:(off)

Guo Jia:"teganya dia"(nangis)

Guo Jia hanya diam,ia ingin curhat tapi sama siapa,di facebook hanya ada Xu Zhu,Xiahou Dun,Xiahou Yuan,dan Zhang He yang on.

Guo Jia:"jiaaah ini mah ga bisa diajak curhat"

Tapi saat ingin mengoff facebooknya dia melihat Cao Pi lagi on dengan foto kulkas(?).

Guo Jia:"yes si es batu maen"

Langsung aja dia mengklik dan mulai pembicaraan

Guo Jia:"malam es batu"

Cao Pi:"gue Cao Pi!masa gue dikatain es batu dasar artis korea jadi jadian!"

Guo Jia:"sorry,gue mau curhat nih"

Cao Pi:"soal apa?soal loe dihukum disekolah,soal loe dipermalukan di didepan umum kalo loe pacaran sama Xu Shu,atau soal loe itu mirip artis korea?"

Guo Jia:"bukan itu!gue masih normal,masa gue pacaran ama Xu Shu sih,iih ga level deh!"

Cao Pi:"jadi soal apa?"

Guo Jia:"bantuin gue cari pacar baru dong,diluar Rt Wei juga boleh"

Cao Pi:"kamu putus ya sama gadis itu?"

Guo Jia:"aku putus sama dia,hiks hiks"

Cao Pi:"alah lebay amat sih loe,oke gue akan bantu loe besok kita ketemu diteras rumah gue"

Guo Jia:"jam berapa"

Cao Pi:"besok jam sepuluh pagi"

Guo Jia:"oke"

-besok,jam sepuluh-

Cao Pi:"mana sih tu anak?"(celingak celinguk)

Guo Jia:"hai Cao Pi"

Cao Pi:"datang juga loe,oke langsung aja tipe gadis seperti apa yang kamu mau?"

Guo Jia:"kaya Xing Cai"

Cao Pi:"kaya Xing Cai ya,emm kenapa kamu ga pacarin dia aja"

Guo Jia:"habis dia tinggal di Rt Shu"

Cao Pi:"langsung aja kita ke Rt Shu"

-skip di Rt Shu-

Guo Jia:"..."

Cao Pi:"kenapa?"

Guo Jia:"ga apa apa"

Cao Pi:"oh"

Mereka kebingungan buat mencari rumah Xing Cai,karna rata rata rumah warga Rt Shu dicat hijau semua.

Cao Pi:"yang mana rumahnya?"

Guo Jia:"ga tau"

Mereka bertemu dengan Liu Shan,Guan Suo,dan Zhang Bao yang lagi maen petak umpet.

Liu Shan:"1,2,3,4,5,100,(?)siap atau tidak aku datang"

Zhang Bao:"cepat amat ngitungnya"

Guan Suo:"gue belum sempat ngumpet nih"

Liu Shan:"alah kalian semua ketauan! Ye aku menang"(loncat loncat gaje)

Cao Pi:"permisi,apa ada yang tau rumah Xing Cai"

Zhang Bao:"maksudnya rumah ane ya?"(nunjuk diri sendiri)

Liu Shan:"ngapain sih pake acara nanya rumah Xing Cai segala" -,-

Cao Pi:"cuman nanya aja,habisnya rumah warga Rt Shu itu pada kompak semua,warna catnya hijau"

Liu Shan:"kata bapa Liu Shan demi nama kebersamaan"

Guo Jia:"kompak ya"

Cao Pi:"oke langsung aja dimana rumahnya?"

Zhang Bao:"maaf ane ga bisa ngantarin kesana,tapi ane bisa kasih jalannya kok,dari sini kalian terus aja,lalu belok kanan,lalu belok kiri,lalu belok kanan lagi,lalu belok kiri lagi,sudah sampe"

Guo Jia:"rumahnya Xing Cai?"

Zhang Bao:"kuburan"

Guo Jia:(cuman bisa nahan amarah yang udah meteran 98%)

Cao Pi:"serius nih"

Zhang Bao:"kalian tinggal jalan aja lima langkah,itu rumah yang tanamannya lidah buaya semua tuh,itu rumah ane,rumahnya Xing Cai juga"

Cao Pi:"makasih"

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah yang ditunjukan oleh Zhang Bao.

Cao Pi:"permisi apa ada orang?"

Pintu terbuka dan Xing Cai yang ngebukakan pintu

Xing Cai:"ada apa ya?"

Cao Pi:"nih Guo Jia mau bicara padamu"

Xing Cai:"ada apa ya?"

Guo Jia:"gini nih,maukah kamu jadi pa..."

Zhang Fei:"ngapain kalian godain anak gue!"

Guo Jia:"ta,tapi om Zhang Fei"

Zhang Fei:"alah sudah kamu itu playboy seantaro kampung,jangan godain anak gue deh!"(tutup pintu)

Guo Jia:"..."

Cao Pi:"sabar ya Guo Jia,walau dia cewe impianmu kau harus tabah"

Guo Jia:"..."

-diperjalanan pulang-

Guo Jia:"aku tak menangisimu huhuhu,ku masih bisa tertawa hahaha,walaupun kau jauh dariku,teman bilang kuat kuat"(nyanyi ala lagu Wali dengan nada dibuat buat)

Cao Pi:"kasian ni anak"

* * *

Cerita cinta Guo Jia,kalo ga lucu saya minta maaf,berminat hajar Authornya silahkan,tapi tidak ada flame,karna cinta damai

Guo Jia:"aku berminat menghajar Authornya!"

Author:"cinta damai"

Guo Jia:"grrrrrrr"(menahan meteran marah yang 100%)

Mohon reviewnya ya see u next chapter.

Next chapter dari warga Rt Other

(lari pagi)


	9. lari pagi

Hore kita bertemu lagi,chapter,eh sekarang chapter berapa ya,Readers sekarang chapter berapa?

Readers:"chapter 9, Author telat!"

Author:"benarkah"(ga percaya)

Readers:"iya"(siap siap lempar kertas)

Author:"masa sih"(garuk garuk kepala yang tidak gatal)

Readers:(lempar kertas ke Author)

Author:(menghindar)"oke langsung aja kita balas reviewnya"

-Xtreme guavaniko-

Guo Jia:"akhirnya masih ada yang memperhatikan aku"(nangis)

Author:"mau tissue"(kasih tissue)

Hahahaha iya,Cao Pi ga eksis banget,fotonya kulkas,mungkin karna dia dingin,makanya fotonya kulkas.

Cao Pi:"memory card HP gue kan sama loe,bagaimana bisa upload foto gue,orang fotonya ada sama loe semua!"  
Author:(kabur,karna ketauan mencuri memory card HP)

Oke thanks to review.

.blossom-

Guo Jia playboy itu biasa,Zhang He playboy itu baru luar biasa(?)#plak# ga apa apa,yang penting kaka senang baca cerita gaje dari saya,Oke thanks to review.

-fanficmember-

Iya itu benar (acungin jempol)tenang Lu Linqi akan hadir kok buat memeriahkan cerita warga Rt Other,awalnya sih cerita cintanya Cao Pi,tapi karna saya keburu dideathglare ama mereka berdua ya tulis tentang Guo Jia,oke thanks to review

-Kiria Sanae-

Sima Yi:"oke,aku terima,aku akan sampe flag seratus"

Zhuge Liang:"gue juga ga akan kalah"

Author:"aku ikut maen"

YiLiang:"sana balas review aja!"(tendang Author)

Wah ada lagi yang perhatian ama Guo Jia,semangat ya Guo Jia(tepuk tepuk Guo Jia)

Guo Jia:"hiks,makasih"

Author:"itulah kehebatan Zhang Bao"

Zhang Bao:"ane gitu loh"

Oke thanks to review.

Oke Happy Reading Guys

* * *

**Kampung Dynasty Warriors**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to koei-

Warning:super OOC,gaje oh ya tentu#plak#,setting pada jaman sekarang

Chapter:9

-lari pagi-

Dihari minggu pagi,dikediaman Dong Zhuo family.

Diao Chan:"bangun!bangun!bangun!"(mukul panci)

Lu Linqi:(keluar dari kamarnya)"ada apa sih,kok ribut amat,ada tawuran antar Rt ya?"

Diao Chan:"kalo ada tawuran,aku pasti sudah lari,kitakan mau lari pagi hari ini"

Lu Linqi:"oh iya,aku lupa"(lari kekamar mandi)

Diao Chan:"satu sudah bangun,tinggal dua lagi nih"

-kamar Dong Zhuo-

Dong Zhuo:(tidur pulas,sambil meluk boneka Teddy Bear)

Diao Chan:"bangun!kalo ga bangun ga ada sarapan!"

Dong Zhuo:(bangun,langsung lari kedapur)

Diao Chan:(sweatdrop)

Dong Zhuo:(kembali)"Diao Chan,mana sarapannya?"

Diao Chan:"papa Zhuo mandi dulu!baru sarapan!"

Dong Zhuo:"siap!"(lari)

Diao Chan:"tinggal satu lagi nih"

-kamar Lu Bu-

Lu Bu:(tidur pulas dengan air liur membasahi bantal)

Diao Chan:"bangun!"

Lu Bu:"siap Red Hare tercinta!"(?)

Diao Chan:"Red Hare?"

Lu Bu:"ha Diao Chan?ngapain kamu disini?aku lagi mimpi nunggangi Red Hare"

Diao Chan:"cepat mandi sana!"

Lu Bu:"siap"(lari)

Diao Chan:"akhirnya semua pada bangun"

-didapur,lebih tepatnya kamar mandi-

Dong Zhuo:"aku dulu yang mandi!"

Lu Bu:"aku dulu!"

Lu Linqi:"aku yang duluan!"

Mereka bertiga berebut buat masuk kamar mandi.

Lu Bu:"stop!kita main gunting,kertas,batu,siapa yang menang dia yang masuk duluan!"

LinqiZhuo:(angguk angguk)

Lu Bu:"mulai"(kertas)

Lu Linqi:(gunting)

Dong Zhuo:(batu)

Lu Bu:"sekali lagi!"(batu)

Lu Linqi:(kertas)

Dong Zhuo:(gunting)

Lu Bu:"kenapa ga ada yang menang"

Lu Linqi:"..."

Dong Zhuo:"payah,aku yang duluan"

BuLinqi:"ga bisa!"

Diao Chan pun tiba didapur,dan langsung masang wajah sweatdrop.

Diao Chan:"ya amplop,kalian belum mandi"

BuZhuoLinqi:"belum"

Diao Chan:"grrrr cepat mandi sana!"

BuZhuoLinqi:"masa bertiga?"

Diao Chan:"siapa yang bangun duluan,dia yang mandi"

Lu Linqi:"aku"(masuk kamar mandi)

BuZhuo:"tch"

Setelah semua selesai mandi.

Lu Linqi:"katanya kita mau lari pagi?"

Diao Chan:"iya"

Lu Bu:"aku ajak Red Hare"

Dong Zhuo:"aku jaga rumah"

LinqiChanBu:(deathglare Dong Zhuo)

Dong Zhuo:"baiklah"

Dan dimulailah lari pagi.

Lu Bu:"ayo Red Hare"

Red Hare:"hieeh"(artinya:"malas tuan")

Lu Bu:"kalo loe ga mau!jatah rumput loe gue potong!"

Red Hare:"hieh"(artinya:"baiklah")

Lu Linqi:"ternyata lari pagi menyenangkan"

Diao Chan:"iya"

Dong Zhuo:"hh,hh,hh,semuanya tunggu,istirahat sebentar yuk"

Diao Chan:"papa Zhuo payah,baru lima langkah sudah cape"

Dong Zhuo:"maklumlah Diao Chan"

Lu Bu:"makanya badan dikecili dikit dong!"

Dong Zhuo:"sudah takdir"

Lu Linqi:"..."

Red Hare:"hieeh"(artinya:"gendut")

Dong Zhuo:"apa loe bilang Red Hare!"

Red Hare:"hieeh"(artinya:"ga kok,papa Zhuo ganteng")

Dong Zhuo:"oh"

Lu Bu:"ayo kita lanjutkan lari pagi"

Mereka berlari dengan semangat kecuali Dong Zhuo yang dari tadi kayanya udah kelelahan.

Dong Zhuo:"semuanya,istirahat yuk"

Lu Linqi:"ogah,lari pagi asyik sekali"

Diao Chan:"iya,bisa bikin badan langsing"

Lu Bu:"cuman seminggu sekali aja kita lari,jadi nikmati lari pagi ini"

Red Hare:"hieh"(artinya:"guekan sering lari,ngapain ikut lari lagi")

Dong Zhuo hanya pasrah,tapi saat didepan rumah Yuan Shao,ia berhenti.

Dong Zhuo:"istirahat sebentar"

Yuan Shao:"pagi pak rt"

Dong Zhuo:"pagi"

Yuan Shao:"anda cape ya? Sampe keringatan kaya gitu"

Dong Zhuo:"dimana mana orang cape itu pasti keluar keringat,mana ada yang keluar duit!"

Yuan Shao:"jangan marah dulu dong pak rt"

Dong Zhuo:"gue cape sekali"

Yuan Shao:"mau minum"

Dong Zhuo:"tidak perlu gue bawa sendiri"

-dirombongan Lu Bu-

Diao Chan:"papa Zhuo payah,baru beberapa langkah sudah cape"

Lu Bu:"dimaklumin"

Lu Linqi:"iya"

Red Hare:"hieeh"(artinya:"tuan Lu Bu,boleh istirahat ga?")

Lu Bu:"kita istirahat didepan rumah Meng Huo aja Red Hare"

Sesampenya didepan rumah Meng Huo,Lu Bu langsung berhenti dan duduk karna kelelahan.

Lu Bu:"aduh cape sekali"

Red Hare:"hieeh"(artinya:"gue yang lari setiap hari malah tambah parah")

Meng Huo:(mandiin gajah)"gajah tersayang kamu harus bersih ya"

Lu Bu:"oi Huo!loe baru mandiin gajah ya!"

Meng Huo:"ini gajah yang kesepuluh,masih ada lima yang menanti"(masih mandiin gajah)

Lu Bu:"eh buset!gajah loe ada lima belas ya?"

Meng Huo:"iya,mereka dapat peran masing masing,yang ini buat gue tunggangi kalo mau jalan jalan,yang ini untuk kerja,yang ini untuk pergi ke mall,yang ini..."

Lu Bu:"ah sudah,kalo loe tunjuk semua gajah loe bisa pusing kepalaku!"

Meng Huo:"hehehehe"

Red Hare:"hieeh"(artinya:"hahaha")

Kembali ke Diao Chan dan Lu Linqi.

Diao Chan:"mereka semua memang payah"

Lu Linqi:"iya"

* * *

Sudah selesai,hore chapter 9 sudah selesai,mohon reviewnya ya see you next chapter.

Next chapter dari warga rt Wu

(kita warga Wu)


	10. kita Warga Wu

Haloha kita bertemu lagi,maaf lama update ya karna saya lagi males,alias masih bingung mau nulis apa (*jadi yang benar yang mana?*)ada sedikit pemberitahuan soal chapter ini,chapter ini hmm Author kaga tau,#plak# oke kita balas review aja

-Xtreme guavaniko-

Kabar Dong Zhuo baik baik aja,dia masih kelelahan,karna lari sampe sepuluh langkah(?).

Meng Huo:"emang situ aja yang ke mall,gue juga dong"

Oke thanks to reviews

-Kiria Sanae-

Karna kalo lari dengan hewan yang namanya anjing itu sudah terlalu mainstream,mungkin luasnya halaman Meng Huo itu sebesar 6 kali lapangan sepak bola(?),tentu Gan Ning dan Lu Xun akan masuk dalam ni cerita,Oke thanks to reviews.

-fanficmember-

Sebenarnya itu mottonya Shu,tapi ga apa deh,mereka memang selalu bersama,Oke thanks to reviews.

Seperti biasa Happy Reading Guys.

* * *

**Kampung Dynasty Warriors**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K

Genre:humor,parody

-all character belong to Koei-

Warning:super OOC,Gaje sudah ga kebayang,setting pada jaman sekarang.

Chapter:10

-kita warga Wu-

-rumah Sun family-

Sun Ce:"kau mau beli komik Naruto?"

Shang Xiang:"iya,aku mau beli kaka"(merengek)

Sun Ce:"iya,iya,aku belikan deh"

Shang Xiang:"horeeee!"

Sun Ce:"tapi,ongkos jalan"(sodorkan tangannya)

Shang Xiang:"aku beli sendiri aja deh"(pergi)

* * *

-perpustakaan-

Zhou Yu:"om Lu Meng apa anda tahu ini apa?"

Lu Meng:"serius kamu mau tahu?"

Zhou Yu:"iya serius"

Lu Meng:"mau tahu kan?"

Zhou Yu:"iya"

Lu Meng:"beli dipasar banyak"

Zhou Yu:(lempar Lu Meng keluar melalui jendela)

* * *

-taman-

Sun Quan:"Lian Shi,kamu mau ga jadi pacar aku"

Lian Shi:"boleh"

Sun Quan:"asyik!"

Disemak semak

Gan Ning:"wah momen yang menyenangkan,kau siap Lu Xun"

Lu Xun:"oke"(lempar petasan ke arah QuanShi)

QuanShi:(terkejut sambil latah)

Gan Ning:"hahahaha"

* * *

-kebun dibelakang rumah Lu Meng-

Lu Meng:"_liat kebunku,penuh dengan bunga,ada yang putih dan ada yang merah,setiap hari kusiram semua_"

Zhou Tai:(tutup kepalanya pake tempat sampah terdekat)(?)

Lu Meng:"napa loe Zhou Tai?"

Zhou Tai:(geleng geleng)

Lu Meng:"dasar aneh"

* * *

-teras rumah Ling Tong,Gan Ning,dan Lu Xun-

Gan Ning:"kalian tau ga,kalo lagu balonku ada lima itu penipuan?"

Ling Tong:"ga tau"

Lu Xun:"ah masa sih?"

Gan Ning:"coba kamu nyanyi lagu Balonku ada lima"

Lu Xun:"oke,_balonku ada lima,rupa rupa warnanya,merah, kuning,kelabu,merah muda dan biru,meletus balon hijau,DORR,hatiku sangat kacau,balonku tinggal empat,kupegang erat erat_,ga ada penipuannya kok"

Gan Ning:"coba diulangin bagian '_meletus balon hijau_',lalu kalian ingat emang ada apa,warna hijau dalam lagu tersebut,'_rupa rupa warnanya,merah,kuning,kelabu,merah muda dan biru_'ga adakan warna hijau"

Ling Tong:"aku baru nyadar"

Lu Xun:"wah payah tuh lagu!kita ditipu!"

* * *

-rumah Sun family-

Sun Quan:"aduh ayah!jangan nyalakan lagu kencang kencang!"

Sun Jian:(ga dengar)

Sun Quan:"ayah!"

Sun Jian:(masih ga dengar)

Sun Quan:(berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan langsung masang wajah sweatdrop)

Sun Jian:(pake baju ala bang Haji Rhoma Irama)"assalamualaikum Sun Quan"

Sun Quan:"wallaikumsallam"(sweatdrop)

* * *

-rumah Zhou Yu-

Zhou Yu:"dimana,dimana,dimana?"

Xiao Qiao:"kenapa anda Zhou Yu?"

Zhou Yu:"cari alamtanya rumah om Zhuge Liang"

Xiao Qiao:"emang ada ya dirak buku?"

Zhou Yu:"..."

* * *

-rumah Huang Gai-

Huang Gai:"GOL!"

Zhou Tai:"..."

Huang Gai:"kok kamu ga teriak gol sih?"

Zhou Tai:"..."

Huang Gai:"Zhou Tai?"(noleh ke Zhou Tai)

Zhou Tai:"..."

Huang Gai:"dasar jadi tadi gue kaya orang gila ngomong ama orang yang udah tidur!"

* * *

-rumah Ling Tong,Gan Ning,dan Lu Xun-

Lu Xun:"Tong,loe tahu ga petasan gue dimana?"

Ling Tong:"mana gue tahu"

Gan Ning:"tahu banyak dipasar"

XunTong:(lempar Gan Ning ke kolam)

* * *

-warnet-

Sun Ce:"hahahahahaha"

Zhou Yu:"napa loe?"

Sun Ce:"ngakak aja ngeliat video Caramelldansen"

Zhou Yu:"mana?"

Sun Ce:"tuh"(nunjuk layar komputer)

Zhou Yu:"Pffffft"

Sun Ce:"hahahaha ngakak liat Zhao Yun ama Ma Chao"

Zhou Yu:(guling guling)

* * *

-pos ronda-

Taishi Ci:"huaaaah aku ngantuk nih"

Zhou Tai:"minum kopi"(kasih gelas yang berisi kopi)

Taishi Ci:"mau"(ambil gelas berisi kopi)

Lu Meng:"hai,aku bawa kopi nih"

Taishi Ci:"oh udah,kita udah minum kok"

Zhou Tai:(angguk angguk)

Lu Meng:"emang ada kopi ya tadi?"

Taishi Ci:"tadi dimeja"

Lu Meng:"itu kopi kemaren!sudah kalian minum habis?!"

CiTai:(muntah berjamaah)

* * *

-rumah Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao-

Da Qiao:"aduh Xiao Qiao!kalo selesai main,mainannya dibereskan!"

Xiao Qiao:"nanti aja!"

Da Qiao:"sekarang juga"

Xiao Qiao:"males"

Da Qiao:"SEKARAAAANG!"(teriak bagaikan halilintar)(?)

Xiao Qiao:(langsung bereskan mainnannya)

* * *

-perpustakaan-

Lu Meng:"kamu sudah kembalikan buku yang berjudul Romance of Three Kingdoms"

Lu Xun:"belum"

Lu Meng:"kenapa belum?!"

Lu Xun:"eh,anu,itu"

Lu Meng:"ga ada anu anu!"

Lu Xun:"bukunya kebakar om"

Lu Meng:(cincang Lu Xun)(?)

* * *

Selesai,maaf cerita cuman kaya gini,ga tau apa namanya?dribble ya?#plak#oke ini adalah chapter terakhir dari Kampung Dynasty Warriors,hiks,hiks,hiks,Author kaga bisa menistain mereka lagi(nangis)(all chara DW:"HOREE!")jangan lupa review ya,sumbangkan review terkahir kalian untuk chapter gaje ini#plak# oh iya,soal video Caramelldansen itu ada di youtube,Author liat sih chibinya Zhao Yun ama Ma Chao joget joget kaga jelas (dicincang Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao) See You


End file.
